Tyson's story
by dna18
Summary: [TyKa] FINISHED! Something's wrong with Tyson and you would never guess what it is! This story is darkish. Dedicated to all the TyKa fans. Please read & review
1. Weird

**Disclaimer:** No. Don't own anything except the idea… sighs Man, I'll never own anything at this pace!

**Chapter one – Weird**

After winning the world champion title for the BladeBreakers, Tyson suggested the team could celebrate in a nice place. Kai usually objected but seeing that there's no harm, he'd let the team off just once.

"Thanks Kai!!!" Tyson screamed as he put an arm around Kai, too happy to be aware that it was **Kai** he was hugging.

Kai grunted, grabbing Tyson's wrist and removing the arm. As much as he liked it, he couldn't let Tyson do that because the whole team was there and he was trying to act his normal self.

Kai would do anything to see Tyson happy. He just loves it when Tyson's midnight blue eyes bore into his. He wants to stroke his soft hair. He loves his smile. He loves Tyson. He loves everything about him, even his eating habits or his cheery hyperactive attitude.

On the other hand, Tyson was rather upset that Kai reacted that way. _Well, it's Kai after all_, he thought. He gave a little pout and folded his arms. _Why do I even care? Because he's my friend?_ He nodded in satisfaction. _Yep, that must be it. _But he knew the truth. He loves Kai. He fell for the ice prince and he knew he has no chance in getting Kai to love him back.

---

The team headed into the buffet of Tyson's choice and sat around the table, abreast each other. Kai was next to Tyson, who was next to Ray, who was next to Max, who was next to Kenny. The waiter came and asked what they wanted to have.

"We'll take the buffet" said Tyson, wanting to start with their meal as soon as possible.

"Ok, there'll be plates there and you may---" Before the waiter could finish his sentence, Tyson dragged Max to the "Main course" section to get some food. Kai saw that and his eyes shone with jealousy while Ray laughed and Kenny sweat dropped.

"Same old Tyson!" Ray said, getting up from his seat to get himself some food. Tyson was already back with a huge plate of food when Ray started to leave. Before he left, he took a glance at Tyson's plate and shook his head, repeating "Same old Tyson".

Tyson started devouring his food, stopping a few times to sip his drink, and resuming to his plate again. Kai was watching Tyson the whole time. When Tyson finished his first plate, he began to notice that Kai wasn't getting any food and wasn't eating.

"Why aren't you eating, Kai?" Tyson asked, his voice full of concern. His voice pierced through Kai, snapping him out of his tranquility state.

"I'm not so enthusiastic when it comes to food. And it's none of your business." Kai replied nonchalantly.

Tyson pouted cutely again, whispering a "shifty bastard" before going to get more food.

---

"Ouuuuch..." Tyson winced, holding his stomach as he walked into the apartment the Bladebreakers share. "I'm going to the bathroom" He ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

He looked at himself in the mirror with guilt and started sobbing quietly. He started to walk to the toilet and kneel next to it, rubbing his digits on against his temples.

Outside, Ray and Max was laughing at Tyson's behaviour. Every time they went to the buffet, Tyson would always stuff himself with food and complain that he had a stomach ache when they arrive home.

Kai, pretending not to care, smirked and toddled in his room. There are 3 rooms in the apartment, though not very big. Kai has his own room, Tyson and Ray share one, Kenny and Max shared the other.

_The apartment is badly arranged_, Kai thought referring to his room rather than the apartment. Kai's room was situated in the further left. The bathroom was in between Kai and Tyson & Ray's room. Kenny and Max's room was in the further right.

Kai thought he heard something from the bathroom. He attached his ear to the wall to see if anything's wrong and heard Tyson mumbling incoherently. He could hear a few words but not all. He could hear something like "ugly", "disgusting" and "shame" between sentences.

Kai shook his head, thinking it was nothing, and resumed to what he was doing.

---

End of Chapter one. If you want to know what's wrong with Tyse, please review and tell me so!

In the meantime, please take care.

-DNA [12/09/2003


	2. Black eyes, Blue dragon

**Disclaimer:** DNA does not own anything except the story!

**Chapter two - Black eyes, blue dragon**

Tyson entered his room with a wan face. Ray saw that and asked his friend, "Tyson, are you alright?"

Tyson faked a smile and answered, "I'm alright. My stomach still kills though."

Glad to hear his friend is okay, he rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. He didn't seem to realise that Tyson's eyes were kind of red and Tyson thanked god for it.

Well, that's right, Ray didn't **seem **to. He noticed alright. There was something wrong with Tyson and he's going to find out. And he's going to do it soon.

"Goodnight Tyse."

"Night."

---

(Ray's point of view)

I awoke to the bright sunlight from the opened window. _Curse those blind_, I thought, rubbing my tired eyes. I glanced at the alarm clock and green numbers flashed at me, 7:30am. Okay, it's a reasonable time to wake up. Kai's up by now. Max and Kenny would be up soon. And yes, Tyson, as usual, will wake up last.

Speaking of Tyson, there's something up with him these day. I don't know what it is, but there's definitely something wrong. I treat him as a brother and he's very close to me. If there's anything wrong with him, the first person he'll tell is me. But he didn't do so this time. I'm very worried and concerned. I hope he's alright.

I walked out of my room, shutting it softly so I wouldn't wake Tyson. _What to cook_, I asked mentally as I head towards the kitchen. I should just cook the usual. Triple for Tyson, of course. One time, I forgot to cook that amount and he got angry with me for about 2 hours. Yep, only 2 hours. Our Tyson is very forgiving. I smiled inwardly and got out the apparatus and ingredients. Bacon and egg. Yes. I turned the stove on and cooked it slowly. Just then, Max came out of his room and walked to me.

"Morning Ray." He yawned.

"Morning."

He was about to turn the television on to watch some anime but I stopped him. I decided to ask him about Tyson.

"Max."

"Hm?" He stopped and turned his head around, half facing me.

"This is kind of important."

"Oh." He walked up to me and smiled.

"It's about Tyson. Do you notice anything different about him?" I asked seriously all while flipping the egg in my frying pan.

"You noticed too?"

Surprised that Max had noticed, I stupidly asked, "You did?"

"Well, yea. I don't know what's wrong with him, but there's something wrong. Like... he's not so attached to us anymore. I mean, he's not as close to us. You know? He used to be much more energetic."

"Yea, I'm very worried about him. I don't know, can you go and ask the Chief---"

"Someone calling me?" Kenny came out of the room, carrying Dizzi in his arm as usual.

"Yea, umm... Max'll talk to you in your room. Max, I think I'll ask Kai as well. Maybe later though."

"Sure." With that, Max and Kenny went into their rooms. I hope they'll figure out something.

I finished frying off the bacon and placed it neatly on the five plates I took out from before. Ok, breakfast done. _Now, what to cook for dinner?_ I worry too much about meals. Maybe I shouldn't have offered to cook in the first place? Well, not everyday, just some days.

I told Max that I'll ask Kai about Tyson's change. Yes, I was being serious. I know Kai cares a lot for Tyson. In fact, I could tell that Kai loves Tyson as much as Tyson loves him. I just know it. Well, Tyson's side is confirmed because he told me, but Kai's side? I don't know but I'm sure he feels the same way.

I took the plates out to the dining table and made my way to Max and Kenny's room. I knocked on it, saying, "Breakfast is ready" and walked off. A second later, Max and Kenny came out and sat in their spot. Kai appeared from his room and settle down to eat. I walked to him and smiled.

"What?" He grunted, closing his eyes.

"Ok Kai... Umm, I want to ask you something."

"Hn."

"Kai, please listen. Do you notice anything wrong with Tyson?"

"No, he's still the same goofy self that talks a lot and eats a lot. The same annoying brat he is."

"No Kai. I don't mean that. He's been acting pretty strange lately, don't you realise?"

Kai opened his eyes and sighed. "Well, I heard him saying something weird last night in the bathroom. Now, may you excuse me and let me eat my breakfast in peace?"

Jerk. I know he cares though. Or else he wouldn't have told us what he heard. Wait... why would Tyson say something weird? Why, I wondered. I'm going to observe him for the rest of the day. If I still can't work out what's wrong with him, I'll admit that I'm the biggest dummy on earth.

Anyway, it's time for Tyson to get up. I reached for the room's door knob but the door opened and Tyson bumped into me. Seeing Tyson was about to fall, I quickly held out my hand and grabbed him, lifting him up. The first thing that shocked me was how light Tyson really was. He lost weight.

"Gomen nasai." He said to me with a cheerful tone. _Was that tone fake?_

"Oh don't worry Tyson. I didn't know you were up already. Oh and breakfast is on the table." I looked into his eyes and saw something else glancing at me, not the usual bright blue ones I used to see.

"Thank you, Ray." I watched him walk to the other side of the house and started devouring his food.

"Mmm, this is great Ray."

I smiled.

When he finished eating, his face expression changed and he clutched onto his stomach. He's been getting that a lot. Stomach aches. I told him to see a doctor a few times already but you know Tyson, he's very stubborn sometimes. If he says he doesn't want to go, he won't go. I'm afraid that there's something wrong with his system.

Concerned, I asked, "Tyson? Stomach ache again?"

He nodded and ran to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it shut.

I was about to eat my breakfast but remembered that Kai said he heard Tyson saying weird things in the bathroom last night. I dropped my fork and ran as quickly as I can to the bathroom. I attached my ear to the door and listened intently. What I heard in the same minute made me gasp and eyes widen.

---

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and until next time, please take care! Oh, and SMILE!

-DNA [17/09/2003


	3. Feel like shit

Don't hate me for this chapter. It's dark and angst after all. Just please; don't give up on this story yet. Ok?

This chapter is called "Feel like shit" and that's exactly how I feel at the moment! Feeling like shit!

**Disclaimer:** To the lawyers Hush hush, don't say a word. I don't own anything, the story and that's about it.

**Chapter three - Feel like shit **

(Tyson's point of view)

I don't know when it all started. I don't know. But I can't seem to control it anymore. At first, I thought I would do it moderately, but now? I can't control it, it became an obsession. I almost have to do it after every meal.

I cried, mumbling weird things. This voice inside my head keeps telling me that I'm worthless, I'm useless, I'm ugly. That nobody love me, care for me and they despised me. I really want to die. I don't feel well and happy anymore, like I used to. I feel like exactly what the voice tells me - it's right. I **am** worthless, I **am **useless, I **am **ugly and a **fat **idiot. I'm stupid and lazy.

I tried everything to make myself feel comfortable again, to fit in again, but nothing ever worked. Nothing. Hell, I was so desperate that I even tried dressing up in different clothes.

Why do I bother putting on acts anymore? Why do I act my happy self when all I'm feeling is like a piece of shit? Why do people around me put acts anyway? Why? If they loathe me, then tell me so. It's not like they really care anyway. Ray, Max and Kenny. Why do they do that? More or so, why doesn't Kai just kill me if he really hates me that much? Why? Just why do I have to fall for the one that hates me the most?

I kneeled beside the toilet seat, sobbing uncontrollably. I put my finger inside my mouth and stuck it right in as I feel the contents starting to choke up. I vomited quietly, like I always do. I feel unwell... _Somebody please help me. I don't want to feel this way anymore. I really don't!_

Scrunching up the toilet paper to wipe my mouth and the seat, I stifled a sob and dumped it in the toilet bowl and flushed down the evident.

I walked to the mirror. _Mirror mirror, on the wall. Tell me who's unworthy, out of all? _"You, Tyson. You!" the mirror responded. I smiled and thought; at least the mirror is being honest.

The negative voice stopped putting me down as I looked in the mirror and opened the taps. I rinsed my mouth, feeling guilty again. I pulled out the scale under the basin slowly, trying hard not to make a noise. Stripping myself, I silently hoped that I have lost weight. I stepped onto the scale. Right, I have lost a pound. I placed my hand on my fat belly, gently rubbing it. I slid the scale back to its origin and walked to the door.

Putting on a trademark smile, I took a deep breath, opened the door and walked out.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked Ray.

Ray, believe it or not, is my best friend. Some people would think my best friend was Kenny or Max, they would never guess it to be Ray. Ray and I grew really close during the past year. I normally tell him everything. What I think, my opinions, how I felt. He would tell me everything too. I couldn't tell him my problem. I could never tell anyone. I have to keep it to myself. No one would find out.

"Tyson, can I speak to you?" Ray said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I flinched at his touch and was slightly taken aback.

"Umm... Yea sure. What?" I answered casually.

"In the room." Ray led the way. I wonder what he's going to talk about. I wonder.

I shut the door behind me and sat on my bed. "Yes?"

"Tyson, what have you been up to lately?" He asked me seriously. The way he said that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Ray... What are you saying? I haven't been up to anything. Just the same old, same old."

"Tyson, please tell me. I'm your best friend, remember? I care for you. Please tell me what you're up to."

"It's nothing. I miss gramps, that's all. You know, feeling nostalgic."

"No, you're lying."

"Ray! Are you calling me a liar?" I screamed. I didn't mean to outburst like that. I can't control my mood sometimes.

"No, Tyson." He came and tried to hold my hand, but I blenched.

"Don't touch me Ray!" With that, I left the room and ran outside.

Without caution, I crossed the road. The car in front was heading full speed at me and I couldn't move. I couldn't move. I screamed and tried to get out of there, but it was futile. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. _Help me. Please, somebody, save me. _Kai was the last thing on my mind.

With darkness clouding my thoughts, I dropped onto the lonely road and lay there, not feeling a thing, not even pain.

---

**Note**: Please don't flame! Please don't hate me… I'll make everything better, I promise! I'm begging you guys to give this a chance! I wrote this, feeling all guilty and sad (because I did this to Tyson). I know it is too risky, but I had to do it for the sake of the story! I swear I'll make it better in the next few chapters. Ok, please don't flame, I've warned you enough

Anyway, there are two sides to everything. It all depends on the point of view for this chapter, and the one telling it is Tyson. You'll understand when I post the next chapter, or probably the next.

Ja, take care!

-DNA [23/09/2003


	4. Jaded

**This chapter's purpose:** Create an angst background, even if there's already enough angst. Create suspense. And the main purpose is to show you Kai's emotions throughout this thing! Don't kill me for doing this!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything

**Chapter four - Jaded**

(Kai's point of view)

Weird. Ray came to me this morning and asked about Tyson. He asked me if I've realised anything strange about him. Despite hearing the weird stuff I heard last night, I've also noticed something else. He's always tired when we train. He would complain that we have to do too much. He even complains when we don't train. If I let the team take breaks, which I rarely do, Tyson always head to his room and sleep. I don't know, but I'm really worried about him. Yea, I, Kai, care about Tyson. I would never admit this but... I love him.

That's right; the high-and-almighty-ice-prince-Kai fell for the most annoying creature, the most annoying brat anyone'll know. Tyson.

So Ray came and asked me about Tyson's well-being. I care about Tyson too much that I accidentally told Ray about last night. I couldn't believe I actually let it slip. I mean, I don't even know if it happened or not.

Speaking of Ray, it reminds me of how much a person could loathe another. I despise him... _that_ Ray!

-Flashback-

The Bladebreakers, excluding Tyson, sat around the table, eating their breakfast quietly. Suddenly, Tyson came out of his room, dressed quite differently. He was wearing a top that printed **"If you don't like what I'm wearing, feel free to undress me" **in bold blue writing. Around his neck was a blue dragon pendant and his hair was left out in his natural state.

"Good morning everyone." Tyson walked to the table where the remaining Bladebreakers sat at. While he was walking, he felt someone staring at him.

"Tyson, you look great" Ray said suddenly, keeping his eye contact with Tyson the entire time.

"Thanks buddy, what's for breakky?" Tyson leaned over the table to peer at the plates in front of him.

"Pasta. I'll go and get it if you---" Ray started but Tyson interrupted.

"No, no, it's fine. I'll get it myself." Tyson flashed Ray a smile and walked into the kitchen.

-End flashback-

Ray! It's alright that Tyson and him are sharing a room together, but flirting with _MY_ Tyson? That's just not on. He's gone too far. Just because Tyson was wearing something different and... inappropriate, doesn't mean he has to eye Tyson like _that_. Yes, he looked hot... but still!

Ray stood up from the table as I spooned up the last piece of bacon and placed it in my mouth, chewing steadily. A small "Gomen nasai" caught my attention and I turned to face the direction where the source of voice was from.

I looked at the two and glared at Ray. Ray was holding Tyson at an awkward position. Grrr, that molester! How dare him! _Tyson, get away from his grip now! Can't you see he's hugging you? _A pang of jealousy shot through me as Tyson, finally, got out of Ray's grip and stood up straight.

"Oh don't worry Tyson. I didn't know you were up already. Oh and breakfast is on the table." Ray replied, looking intently into his eyes.

"Thank you, Ray." Tyson walked towards the table where I sat at and started eating.

He looked up at Ray and smiled. "Mmm, this is great Ray." Tyson commented. In return, Ray smiled. I felt like I was invisible. Tyson doesn't even notice I was there.

I walked to my room quietly, refusing to see Tyson and Ray together. I closed the door angrily and sat on my bed, thinking about a certain midnight-blue haired boy again. Does he really have a problem? I don't know. I want to find out though.

I stood up, feeling thirsty. Damn Ray and his cooking. Does he put ten tablespoons of msg in there or what? I opened the door and walked out. I entered the kitchen, filling myself a cup of water. I heard someone coming out of the toilet and glanced there to see Tyson.

"So what are we going to do today?" I thought he was talking to me, asking me if we needed to train or not, but it was directed to Ray.

"Tyson, can I speak to you?" Ray said, placing a hand on Tyson's shoulder. I saw Tyson flinch a little.

"Umm... Yea sure. What?"

"In the room." Ray led the way to Tyson and his room and Tyson closed the door behind him. I wonder what Ray has to say to Tyson. Just curious. Oh wait... oh no, don't tell me Ray's going to confess his love to Tyson. No, he can't do that. Lord, I really wonder.

Suddenly, Tyson screamed "Ray! Are you calling me a liar?" My eyes widened. What's wrong? Tyson _never_ talked to _anyone_ like this before! Why is he so angry?

"Don't touch me Ray!" With that, Tyson bursted out of his room with bleared eyes and ran out of the apartment.

Now I'm really angry. Shit... no! Don't tell me Ray had tried to rape Tyson. No! I shook my head at the thought. _How dare he? How dare he treat my angel like that? _I'm going to so kill him! Slaughter him, then chop him into pieces and dump him in a river.

A long while later, a pale Ray came out from his room looking guilty. I placed my cup in the sink and toddled towards him.

As calmly and composed as I can, I asked "What did you do to Tyson?" in a dangerously low tone.

"I... Tyson actually has..." Ray started but the phone interrupted him. He looked down. I guess he doesn't want to answer the phone then. Deciding that I could deal with him later, I walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said nonchalantly.

"Hello, is this the Bladebreakers' apartment?" The person on the receiver asked.

"Yes, this is Kai speaking." God, who the hell is it? I hope it's not some fan-girls wasting my time.

"I want to inform you that Tyson Kinomiya had just been submitted to the Green Valley hospital."

I dropped the phone and gasped. _What the hell happened?_

---

Yea, what the hell happened? No, I didn't kill Tyson. And he isn't in a coma!

Please tune in next time! Ja mata

-DNA [06/10/2003


	5. Recuperation

**Disclaimers:** Don't own Beyblade, never will, and I don't want to own it! The animator took so much time and thoughts into creating such a masterpiece; so therefore, the creator deserves to own Beyblade. If I want to own something, I'll have to work hard to own my own thing! nods Now let's get on with it!

**Chapter five - Recuperation**

Kai was about to run out of the door but stopped and glared at Ray. He gritted his teeth and walked towards Ray. He punched him on the left cheek and walked to the door.

"If anything happens to Tyson, I will never forgive you." Kai snarled angrily and stomped off.

"What happened?" Ray asked Kai but he was nowhere to be found. Confused, he picked up the phone and said "Hello is anyone there?" into the receiver but the other line was dead.

Ray quickly followed Kai, wondering what that was all about. _Oh no, what happened to Tyson?_

Kai ignored Ray and continued running towards Green Valley hospital as fast as his legs would take him. _Tyson, please be okay_, he thought and crossed the road.

He concentrated on running but he bumped into something, someone. He looked down and saw a girl blushing. He let out a low sigh and apologised quickly, then continued his journey to the hospital.

From a distance, Kai could hear Ray's call, asking him to wait. He finally caught up to Kai (well, nearly). "Kai wait, what happened to Tyson? Where is he anyway?"

Kai let out a grunt, knowing Ray had caught up. He pretended he didn't hear him and kept going. He was too worried about Tyson to do anything else.

Entering the big building, he went to the information table and asked, as politely as he could, "I was informed that a boy named Tyson Kinomiya had been submitted here."

Just then, the automatic sliding door slid open and Ray was standing outside panting. He quickly entered and walked to Kai. _Oh no, Tyson... is in the hospital? Please, anything but that. Please god; please don't let anything happen to him. _He prayed, dreading.

"Oh yes, he is in room 178 on the third level."

"Thanks." Kai walked to the lift and pressed on the arrow button. The lift opened. Kai walked in, with Ray at his feet. Kai pressed the level three's button and waited for the lift to take him up to the desired level. In his mind, he was telling himself that everything was fine.

A small 'ding' indicated that the lift had reached level three. Kai walked out, looking around. He walked to the nearest doorstep to glance at the number of the room.

_Room 166. Must go right. _He ran, catching a glimpse of every number on the door. _168, 170, 172, 174, 176, 178. 178, yep, that's the one. _He stopped at the doorstep. A person, lolled against the wall outside of Tyson's room, stared at Kai and Ray.

Kai looked inside the room and saw a doctor checking on a patient. The patient was Tyson. Kai's eyes widened when he saw his angel on the hospital bed.

Calmly, he pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Hi, I'm doctor Sakano. Are you looking for someone?" The doctor asked Kai.

"Yes," Kai switched his gaze from the doctor to Tyson's bed, "I'm here to see him. Is he okay, doctor Sakano?"

"Oh, yes he is. Tyson is fine. He was involved in an accident. Well, actually, no he didn't. If you want to know the story, you can ask the young man outside this room."

Relieved, Kai thanked the doctor and went outside. He saw the same person, still against the wall.

"Hi, I'm Kuroshio." The boy walked up to Kai.

"The doctor told me to ask you what happened to Tyson."

"Tyson? The guy in the room?"

Kai nodded.

"So I assume you want to know what happened then." The boy asked nicely.

Kai nodded again.

"Well..."

-Flashback-

(Kuroshio's point of view)

I drove down the street, trying to concentrate more on the road. I can't get that stupid song out of my mind. I hummed to the music playing in my mind, and then shook my head slightly.

Suddenly, a boy appeared in front of me. My eyes widened as I gasped. I stepped on the brakes as hard as I can, hoping the car would stop before I hit him. I squeezed my eyes shut, tightening the grip on the steering wheel firmly. After a long squeak of my brakes, I waited quietly for the impact.

No impact. No hit. No voice. No movement. _Oh no, don't tell me he's dead!_

I opened the door and stepped out of the car. I rushed to the front of my car to check on the guy. Turns out I didn't smash the boy. _Thank god he's not dead!_

"Gomen nasai, are you okay?" I asked the guy, but he was fainted.

The guy happened to faint in between the front tyres of the car.

I started to drag his legs out so his whole body lies on the road. I took my cell phone out and quickly dialed the emergency number using a speed dial key.

-End flashback-

After Kai heard this, his expression softened. Ray placed his hand on his heart. _Thank god he's alright, or he'll have two problems to deal with._

"He was alright, I swear. He fainted in time. I didn't know where else to take him so I took in to the hospital. I thought he might have a heart attack or something. But..."

"What?" Kai said, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't understand. Why is he still in here? Is he awake? If he's okay, shouldn't the doctor release him already?" Kuroshio asked with concern.

"I don't know. I'm going in, you coming?" Kai walked in, not really interested in the other boy's reply.

Ray staggered in the room behind Kuroshio. "So doctor, when will he wake up?" He asked.

"He'll be up soon. He's tired right now. When he wakes up, he'll still have to stay here for a while."

"But he's alright now, why does he have to stay?" Kuroshio asked Doctor Sakano, with worry in his voice, as if Tyson was his friend.

"In the process of checking if he had any bruises or injury; we've discovered something and need to take a closer look at it."

"Is it an injury or something of that sort?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, no it isn't. I'm not too sure yet. I'll check up on him when he wakes up."

"Can you tell us, what seems to be the matter with Tyson?" Ray whispered, face paling with fear. _It's not, right? I mean, Tyson really won't have that problem; he won't have it for sure_. Ray tried reassuring himself, but failed miserably because what Doctor Sakano said next proves that what he suspected was correct.

"He seems to have a weight problem. He's incredibly light. I can't put my finger on it yet. I'll have to measure his weight then I could determine if it's suitable for his height and age or not. Otherwise, I won't know for sure." Doctor Sakano stood up from the bed. "You all should go home. He'll be alright."

Kai stood there. _So that's his problem? Is that it? It can't be, right? I mean, Tyson eats a lot and... _Realisation hit him as he thought about the weird mutterings the other night. _No!_

---

Anyway, until next time, ki o tsukete kudasai (Take care). Dewa mata waves goodbye and happily skips out the door

-DNA [16/10/2003


	6. Affectation

**Disclaimer**: No not me, not I. Not mine. Not mine. No not me not I.

**Chapter Six - Affectation**

Not long after visiting Tyson, Kai decided to walk back to the apartment. Ray was trailing behind him, still feeling a bit guilty for making Tyson angry like that.

Kai took out his keys and unlocked the door. He walked in and slammed the door at Ray's face. A little shocked by Kai's action, Ray took out his own set of keys and entered the house.

Max came out of his bedroom to greet his two other teammates. With his trademark sunny grin, he started with an exuberant tone "Hey guys, what's up?" but stopped when he sense the tension between the two older boys.

Kai looked away while Ray stayed neutral in his position.

"Er..." Max said, hoping to start a conversation. He looked around and realised that Tyson wasn't with neither Ray nor Kai. "Where's Tyson?"

"Where's Tyson?" Kai narrowed his eyes while repeating Max's question in a mocking tone. "Where's Tyson? I think you should ask Ray."

Max, who was in total confusion, cocked his head to the right, wondering what was wrong. "Er... Ray?" He asked, hoping to get a response from him.

Just then, Kenny came out of his room and saw three of his teammates standing there. To him, they seem to be discussing something so he stayed out of the conversation, trying not to interrupt anything. Although the silence seems to be incommoding the boys, he still remained taciturn.

"He's in the hospital." Ray finally answered.

"What do you mean he's in the hospital?" Max eye widened, showing full concern of Tyson. "What happened to Tyson?"

"Ray happened." Kai beamed. "He could have gotten killed, Ray, killed. He was lucky."

"But..." Ray was having a bad time dealing with Kai. He was trying to help Tyson but instead, he is accused for Tyson's accident. He tried to think of a way to explain to Kai but he knew it wouldn't work so he didn't bother attempting.

"Guys, please stop it. What happened to Tyson?" Max's voice raised, face expression turning bitter by the moment.

"Tyson was angry at me so he ran out of the apartment. He crossed the road without warning and nearly got hit." Ray explained, trying to be as meticulous as possible.

"Oh my... so why is he in the hospital if he didn't get hit?"

"The doctor said he needs to be checked up because he seems to be underweight." Ray said. "I think he has an eating disorder."

"Are you serious? Tyson, an eating disorder?" Max said in total shock. "You can't be serious right, Ray?"

"Yes. I've just realised."

"And what did you say to him that made him run away like that?" Kai squint his eyes dangerously towards Ray.

"Kai," Ray complained.

"Alright now, you two, stop fighting. We need to be co-operative and support Tyson" Kenny, for the first time, said. "If what Ray said was true, then we need to help Tyson."

"Kenny's right. Guys, we need to be supportive to Tyson. Eating disorders are dangerous." Max muttered in a serious tone. "Are you definite, Ray?"

"Well... not really."

"We'll find out tomorrow."

---

The BladeBreakers, excluding Tyson, visited Tyson the next morning.

When they got there, the four boys peered inside the room and saw Tyson in an upright position on his hospital bed. He looked better compared to yesterday. He seemed really bored and let out sighs time after time, playing with the white bed sheets with his fingers.

Max decided to walk in first, followed by the other.

"Ohhh hey guys." Tyson's eyes lit up and smiled happily.

"Hey Tyson, how are you feeling?" Max asked with a benign smile.

"Never been better!" Tyson responded in a sarcastic voice and rolled his eyes. "God Maxie, what do you think? I'm bored out of my skull. I've been sleeping and sleeping and sleeping. Also, the food here is so insipid, no taste at all. How could I eat it?" Tyson complained with a pout. "When can I come out? I'm perfectly fine. Even ask Doctor Sakano. He told me that I was fine."

"Well... Doctor Sakano said you need a check up and then you could come out of the hospital." Ray said.

"Aww man. Why? What for?"

"Just to make sure, you know."

Suddenly, someone came in the door and everyone turned their heads to see who is was.

"Hi Tyson, how are you feeling today?" Kuroshio asked.

"What? Who are you?" Tyson asked curiously.

"He's the one that brought you to the hospital." Kai told him.

"Yea, I nearly smashed you yesterday, and then I brought you here. I'm just checking if you're alright or not. So... are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"Cool, that's great!"

The doctor came in and... "Wo... Oh hello. You guys visiting Tyson, right?"

"Yea." A few people nodded.

"That reminds me, I've already checked Tyson's weight. It seems that he is a little underweight for his age and height. He also appears to be skinnier than normal 13 years olds."

Kai noticed Tyson's face paled when doctor Sakano said that. He was beginning to realise that it was true. _He does have an eating disorder_.

"What? Me, underweight?" Tyson laughed but stopped when he realised that everyone was in a serious mood. "Come on. Guys, you don't think it's true, right?"

"Tyson, do you have a problem with your weight?" Kai asked, trying to be gentle and not upset the smaller boy.

"What do you mean, Kai?"

"Do you diet?"

"Well, yea, I'm on a simple diet, that's all. But I'm fine, I swear." Tyson assured with a smile.

"Well, if it's just a simple diet, then he could go now. Just remember, Tyson, don't go too far. If you're on the diet, you better stop now." Doctor Sakano said.

"That's it? You're not going to keep him in here?" Max beamed.

"Oh Maxie! I told you, I'm fine. I mean, I was on a simple diet. _Was_. I won't do it anymore. So doctor Sakano, may I leave now?"

"Ok, you may go now."

The Bladebreakers and Kuroshio left the room, but Kai remained. "Why didn't you tell him to stay? It's clear he has a problem. "

"Look young man, a lot of people in here are underweight. If we keep all of them in, then we'll be packed with people. I wanted to check his weight to give him advice about eating and dieting. "

Kai walked out of the room without turning back. _How the hell did this happen? _Kai thought, cursing the doctor inwardly. _It's clear that Tyson has a weight problem, why did that Sakano dude let him out? Perhaps he doesn't really have a problem. Maybe Ray made the whole thing up. That Ray... not again? Let's see what he does next time._

---

-DNA [23/10/2003


	7. Extricate

**Disclaimers: **Don't own the anime, don't own the lyrics (from Something for Kate), but do own the story and plot!

**Chapter 7 - Extricate**

(Tyson's point of view)

I just got out of the stupid stinky dump. I couldn't wait to leave the building and when I did, I started to jump around, acting hyper. Now we're outside of it, waiting for... Actually, what are we waiting for?

"So guys, why are we all standing here?" I asked with curiousity.

"For one of your teammates." Kuroshio answered with a shrug, not knowing our names yet. That Kuroshio guy seems kind of fun to hang around with. He's just around a few years older than me and we do get along so far. Well, yes, he nearly smashed me and all, but hey, it was kind of my fault. I probably gave him a heart attack when he saw me on the road.

I looked around. Kai's missing. Why would Kai still be in there? Suddenly, I shuddered remembering the conversation between doctor Sakano and us. That stupid doctor said I was underweight. Tch. Please! I am a big blob of nothing.

The sliding door opened and revealed a cute Kai standing there. Wow, breathtaking. I wonder if I could... God, who am I kidding? I could only dream.

"Tyson, Mr. Dickinson would arrive soon." Kai said, walking towards me.

Not long later, Mr. Dickinson's black car pulled over. I started to bend down and carry my bags but Kai beat me to it, giving me a smile. Whoa... What was that? Freaky. Maybe I had imagined it? Perhaps I did.

I climbed in the 8-seater car and pulled my seatbelt on. I turned to Kuroshio, who was outside of the car, grinning and waving goodbye.

Then I decided to invite him over. Well, I always like more company and he likes Beyblading as well. "Hey Kuro, would you like to come over? It would be nice and we could practice Beyblading!"

"Umm... Nah. You just got out of the hospital. You need rest, don't you?" Kuroshio looked at me with a questioning look.

"Aww, come on. It'll be fun!" I protested. He was silent for a while then he nodded.

"Is it okay if I came along as well, guys?" He asked my other teammates, who agreed with nods.

"Cool!" He said as he climbed into a seat next to me. On my right was Kai and at the back there's Max and Ray. Kenny sat up front.

"Okay, boys, are you ready to go?" Mr. Dickinson asked. He started the ignition and drove off.

I felt bored. I started to notice the radio.

"And that was Linkin Park with their latest single, 'Numb'. Now for ten in a row, let's kick it off with 'Monsters' by Something for Kate" The lady on the radio said. The song started playing and the music was nice so far. I listened to the lyrics as a voice came on...

"I was hanging upside down from the overpass

Waiting to discover something about the world

I couldn't get with the program and I couldn't listen to them

It was like trying to think in reverse

And I don't want to slide into apathy

And I don't want to die in captivity

But these monsters follow me around

Hunting me down

Try to wipe me out

Wipe me out

Wipe me out

Wipe me out

Yeah I was hiding away under water

Waiting for distance and buying some time.

Trying to be two hundred thousand years younger

So I could excuse myself from human kind

'Cos I don't want to be a container

Or a bastard with a ten page disclaimer

But these monsters spin me around

Get me down

Just try and shut me out

Shut me out

Shut me out

Shut me out

Hold it in your head

Hold it in your head

Hold it in your head

I was hiding away under water

Waiting for distance, waiting for time

And I don't want to slide into apathy

And I don't and I don't want to live in captivity

Shut me out

Shut me out

Shut me out

Shut me out"

Hmm... the dude who sang this sounds like he has the same problem as I, except I wasn't sure if he's talking about the same thing or not. Sometimes I wonder if anyone's going through the same thing I'm going through.

The car stopped and I peered outside. Our apartment. I didn't see it in days. Man, how much I missed it.

We got out of the car and went inside our apartment. I was talking to Kuroshio about some people we have versed during our tournaments. Then we talked about bit-beasts and techniques.

"That's so wicked cool! I wish my own bit-beast! That would be so mad!" Kuroshio exclaimed. "You guys are so lucky that you all have a bit-beast! Even Kenny has one, but it's trapped inside the laptop. But still, I rather have one than having nothing!"

"Aww, I feel so honored" Dizzi said from Kenny's laptop.

"Anyway. Let's go in my room, I'll show you my Dragoon!" I said excitedly as I drag Kuroshio into my room. No one else followed ad that was a good thing. I don't really want them to ask me about that diet I've been going on.

Kuroshio sat down on the bed while I showed him Dragoon and everything. He commented on Dragoon a lot of times and I just smile.

Dinner was ready and Ray called us out. We were still inside but I told Ray that we'll be right there. I told Kuroshio to eat and I saw him hesitate for a second, and then replied, "Tyson, do you know the diet you've been on? Well, I am kind of on a diet too. I was wondering if I had to eat with you guys."

"You're on a diet too?" I was happy that I had someone to relate to.

"Well, yea... And I don't want to eat here. I mean, if I don't, I'll be impolite."

I nodded, thinking for a while, the whispered in something in Kuroshio's ear.

We walked out to the dining room. "Umm... We kind of want to eat something else so we decided to go to a take-away shop." I said and tried to walk out, but Kai stopped me.

"Tyson. These are all your favourites. You should eat them."

"Oh... umm okay then." I said, walking towards the table and sitting down. Damn, I thought I would get away with it.

Kuroshio and I sat down on the empty chairs and looked at each other. I looked at the food on the table. Okay, there are some "unsafe" foods on the table but I guess I could always fool them by eating the "safe" ones. I picked the food up with the fork and started to eat slowly. I chewed thoroughly and felt the things slip into my throat.

I faked a smile and said "Yes, they are very nice!"

What to do next?

---

Take care. Ja ne!

-DNA [01/11/2003


	8. Experience

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own anything. You should know by now! Ohhhhhhh… … … I do own Kuroshio! I forgot --;;; And my original characters for other animes.

Chapter 8 - Experience

(Kai's point of view)

Tyson seemed to be fine; he appeared okay. He ate and slept well. He acted normal again. I don't understand one thing; he was on a diet. What for? His body was perfect the way it was, although he did eat a lot. Well, he had a fast metabolism and he beyblade a lot so he didn't really need to go on a stupid diet to get him in shape. He was already in shape. I'm still watching over him though, making sure that everything was alright.

Tyson looks a lot better now; he is more energetic than before. I don't know what's up with Kuroshio and him, but every time I see them together, I feel... I feel a pang of jealousy hitting me. I then try to clear my head and think of something else. Kuroshio is just Tyson's friend. Tyson is friendly and kind, who doesn't want to be his friend?

It's pretty early right now. Like around... seven o'clock in the morning. Nobody's awake yet. I heard the door from Tyson and Ray's room open and Tyson popped out.

"Good morning Kai." He said, yawning in between the "good morning" part.

"Morning. Why are you up so early?" I asked with a hint of curiousity. He never wakes up this early! Well, not until he came out from the hospital anyway.

"Oh, nothing, I feel like a walk. I better get going, he's waiting."

_He's waiting? Who's waiting? _Again, the same familiar feeling vibrated through my nerves, into my heart. Tyson's meeting up with another guy.

"Who are you waiting for, Tyson?"

"Oh, just Kuro."

Kuroshio? _Just_ Kuro? What's up with that guy?

"Ok, I'll see you later, Kai!" Tyson said and he ran out of the apartment, leaving me to stand there and wonder what on Earth is going on.

---

(Tyson's point of view)

Since my friends started pushing me to eat, I've been feeling more guilty and guilty. I mean, god knows how many calories there are in those so called "food". I don't need them. I really don't. They are just fattening me up, nothing else. I didn't want my friends, Kai in particular, to suspect me, so I did participate in eating. When I say I don't feel like it, Kai gets kind of upset.

So I eat.

I eat the "safe" food. There were some naughty food on the table, but I wouldn't dare to touch them. I knew I couldn't throw them back up after it's slipped into my mouth.

Sometimes, when we're eating, I feel sick at the sight of my teammates eating. I mean, that's just gross. Disgusting. Maxie is the worst, he just scarf down the fatty food into his mouth and chewed it like it was really tasty. I shuddered at the thought.

Right now, I'm going to the park to meet Kuro. I've recently found out that he has "demons" talking inside his head as well. He has been on the diet longer than I have. He's also luckier than I too. He lives by himself. He could do whatever he wants, whenever he wants to. But me? I stuck with my over-protective friends. They're really nice and all, but I'm sure that I'm capable of taking care of myself.

So Kuro shares the same feelings I have, making our friendship bond stronger than anyone else's we have ever been close to. We share secrets, tell each other stuff and have a good time together. He is currently skinnier than I am. He said that he's down to about seventy-three pounds. Wow. If I'm as near as he is to my target weight, which was seventy-five pounds, I'll be the happiest person alive.

So we got close to each other in no time. He tells me about his past crushes and I told him about my sheer infatuation with Kai. He gasps and widens his eyes, but said nothing. I asked him what's wrong and he replies to me: "Kai and you are like complete opposites! But yea, you guys do make a cute couple... As people say, opposites attract." and I blush.

I reached the park and saw Kuro there. I waved to him as I jog towards him.

"Hi Kuro, I'm sorry I'm late."

"It doesn't matter, Ty. So, how are you? Did they make you eat anymore?" He asks and I nod.

"Yea, they do. But I'm trying my best to eat the right food and as little as possible. Come on, let's start jogging."

We started to jog around the park and across the bridge. We began this routine since Kuro told me about his diet.

My friends were always fussing about me eating, so there's no way I could get away from that. So instead of burning my fat down the drain (throwing up), I actually burn some now. I just proved that I could be in charge as well.

Kuro thought it'd be a good idea that we'd jog together. So we did. We could keep each other's company and not get bored and we'll actually encourage another to jog a further distance.

I wiped my forehead. "So Kuro, what's your weight?"

"Oh, I just measured before I got out. It was seventy-two pounds. I've lost another pound. What about you?"

"I don't know. Someone in the house removed the scale and I couldn't weigh myself anymore. I check there everyday but couldn't find it." I panted.

"Oh..." Kuro started, "You want to come over and weigh yourself?"

"Oh sure! Ok, after this hour, we'll go back to your apartment."

"Ok."

So we tiredly did our hour. It was tiring, but it was worth it. At least I feel proud of myself for completing today's hour. Tomorrow's another day.

We reached Kuro's apartment and he took out the scale for me. I took the scale into the bathroom and locked the door. I stripped to my underwear and got on the scale. I placed my hand on my belly, where all the lard is stored, and peered at the scale carefully. Seventy-eight pounds. Not too bad. I lost a pound this week. Well, at least I'm not gaining any.

I stepped down from the scale and put my clothes back on. Picking up the scale, I twisted the lock and walked out. Kuro was there and I handed him the scale.

"Thanks. So, how was it?"

"It's alright. The whole week of exercise only made me lose a pound. It's not fair. It's not like I want to eat or anything. I don't deserve to be forced to eat." I said and felt a tear slide down my face.

"It's okay, Tyson, you'll reach your dream weight if you don't give up."

"Thanks Kuro!" I went and hugged him. Right now, he's the only person who understands the way I'm feeling and we need to support each other.

---

The story's getting more serious. Ok, so what's the deal? Please review. (That rhymed)

Take care! Smile! Ja

-DNA [15/11/2003


	9. Confrontation

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Beyblade. I own the story and Kuro.

Chapter nine - Confrontation

(Tyson's point of view)

I feel really exhausted at the moment. I've just completed an hour of non-stop jogging with Kuro and we went to his apartment to measure my weight because I practically, don't have a scale at home.

We talked for a while, discussing problems he's experiencing. He said he's feeling weaker, tired and is experiencing some other symptoms like hair loss. He gave me his extra keys to his apartment if I want to visit him or weigh myself. He's basically my best friend now and he feels the same with me. I feel grateful to have such a friend.

I'm walking back to the Bladebreaker's apartment now, so I'm doing a bit more exercise. Although not a lot, I'm still happy. Every step is one step closer to my dream weight.

I'm desperate, anxious to get rid of those pounds, ones that been haunting me since I don't-know-when.

**-Flashback-**

We were celebrating our victory for the Asian Tournament; I was devouring a lot of food as usual and partying like there's no tomorrow with my friends. I felt buoyant, jovial and hyper. I always feel that way; optimistic.

After the meal, I excused myself to go to the toilet. I felt the pants a little tight. When I was leaning in to unzip my pants, I felt something snapped. To my horror, the pressure of my stomach forced the zip to break. I was wearing the same old pants I wore. How could it be? They fitted me perfectly before, why didn't it now?

My mood had completely changed. I was miserable; depressed. I felt a tear slip down my cheek and a stare helplessly at the broken zip. My hands reached my bloated stomach and for the first time, I felt really fat. I wiped my eyes and pulled my yellow t-shirt down to the zipper area to cover it up. My friends would never live it down if they find out.

For the rest of the evening, I pretended to enjoy myself. I was really convincing. I really was. All I had to do was jump around with Max and Ray, putting arms around each other.

At midnight when the party was nearly over, we were invited to have a mini-party at a hot spring. So we did; the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers. I was feeling a bit self-conscious so I didn't go in the water. It looked nice though. I was really tempted to join the fun, but I couldn't. I sat there, watching my friends as the plunge into the water. I felt so down and out in that particular moment.

**-End flashback-**

I feel more confident about myself now. I actually wear a belt to secure the pair of pants I wear. It's getting loose, but not loose enough. Just a few more pounds, I always tell myself.

I've just arrived outside our apartment, reaching my hands for the keys. I felt light-headed and a bit dizzy, but tried to ignore it, thinking it was a momentarily thing. I went into the apartment and saw Kai standing there.

"Hi Kai, where's the rest of the guys?" I asked, my sight a bit blurry. I walked towards him to talk.

"Went to get the groceries. Where did you go?" I heard Kai ask faintly, his voice starting to blend in the background. My head hurts; it feels like my head is encephalitic.

"I... I went to... I went... I..." I started to respond to Kai but I felt blackness taking over as I collapse. Strong arms held me and I lost conscious to my surroundings.

---

(Kai's point of view)

I did some research about eating disorders, bulimia, and anorexia. Part of me wants to believe that Tyson is off that stupid diet, but another part of me believes that Tyson isn't completely over it yet. Ray spoke to me again, but he sounds a bit more convincing this time. I actually started to trust him.

I went out to the news agency yesterday and the current month's issue featured an article about anorexia and eating disorders. I bought the magazine and took it home to read it.

A supermodel had just died from anorexia. If Tyson is really still dieting, I think I'll show the article to him. I refuse to see the object of my affection fade away slowly. I won't forgive myself if I made that mistake. I won't let him go and he won't go.

I heard someone enter the door and I went out into the lounge to see who it was. It was Tyson.

"Hi Kai, where's the rest of the guys?" He asked. His eye flatter open a little, then close half-way when blinking, looking as if he would faint any second. He tottered towards me slowly.

"Went to get the groceries. Where did you go?" I asked. I wonder what he did with Kuro the whole two hours. He looked tired and weak.

"I... I went to... I went... I..." Tyson started unsteadily and collapsed. I quickly held out my arms and supported his limp body close to mine.

"Tyson... Tyson, wake up... Tyson..." I shook him but he wouldn't open his eyes. I picked his body and put him on the sofa, head resting against my thigh. _He is so light. _I've decided to confront him after he wakes up.

I stroked his hair. _Why, Tyson? Why you, out of all people, have a problem with your weight? You're perfect. Just the way you are._

---

(Tyson's point of view)

I woke up to see a pair of crimson orbs staring back at me. Kai. He gave me a concerned look, accompanied by benign smile. I blushed and got up from the position we were in.

"Sorry." I said.

"It doesn't matter. Tyson, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'? There's nothing wrong with me."

"Do you know what anorexia is?"

_Anorexia? What is that? _I shook my head and Kai continued.

"Anorexia is a villainous disease, a disease of silence. It's a mental disease that occurs to anyone. You know what they do? They starve themselves, hoping to lose some weight."

I feel myself pale. _Kai's confronting me? How does he know? And is my illness really anorexia?_

"Tyson, are you still on the diet?"

---

To tell or not to tell... That is the question. I hope you've enjoyed it. There was a little tiny hint of TYKA in here, but yea, the real thing will come soon!

Please review and tell me what you think. Smile and take care, and till then, Ja ne!

-DNA [24/11/2003


	10. Incorrigible

I was about to call this chapter "Frigid to tepid, tepid to frigid" but I didn't. You'll see why I wanted to name that soon.

**Disclaimers: **Who owns Beyblade? No not me, not I… Who owns Kuro? Me me me!!! Yay!

**Chapter ten - Incorrigible**

(Normal point of view)

"Kai, I... I---" Tyson muttered as he let his eyes wander elsewhere. He felt Kai's hand hold his own, squeezing it a bit.

"Tyson," Kai started and Tyson looked him in the eye. "You can trust me. You can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you."

"Kai..." Tyson breathed as his eyes widen. He, who has never seen the side Kai was showing before, was completely speechless. _Kai cares. Kai... _He gave Kai a small hug, showing gratitude, then released him.

"So, are you on that diet?"

"Kai, I... I'm still on the diet." Tyson admitted.

"Tyson..."

"But I swear I only need to lose a few more pounds; three more pounds, to be precise." Tyson added quickly.

"Tyson, you have to stop now. Why do you have to lose another three when you are prefect the way you are?" Kai insisted gently.

_Kai... Kai thinks I'm prefect the way I am? _Tyson shook his head inwardly. _I was either imaging Kai saying that or he was saying it to make me feel better_. He nodded. Kai would've never said that.

"No Kai, I just need to lose a few more pounds, and then I will stop. I can't stop now, I just can't. Just a few more pounds... Just a few more!" Tyson argued, acting as if he was begging Kai not to say anymore.

"Tyson, it's dangerous. Please stop. How many pounds do you weigh?"

"I... I weigh seventy-eight pounds. I just want to reach my dream weight. Seventy-five... once I reach seventy-five, I'll stop immediately."

Kai didn't say anything at that and took out the magazine instead, flipping to the page with the headline "The supermodel who took it to the extreme". He handed the article to the other boy and Tyson began to read it.

Tyson read it and handed it back to Kai. _Anorexia nervosa_.

"People told her she was too 'fat' to become a model and in order to become one, she had to diet. She didn't realise that she was losing too much weight and lost excess. She couldn't stop herself and it took her life." Kai said, referring to the article Tyson have just finished reading.

"..."

"Tyson, do you understand? I don't want this to happen to you. It's really hard for me to act how I feel but I really do care for you. You are my friend, our friend, and I'll always be there for you. So whatever you need, just ask, and we'll be right here. Remember that."

After hearing this, Tyson couldn't help but shed tears. Not only does Kai care, Kai actually treated him as a friend. "But Kai, I'm fine. I'm sure. I know when I'm going overboard. I'll always come to you for help if I need it. I promise you."

"You promised me." Kai said, feeling that the talk was enough for a day. He might talk to him bit by bit after a period of time.

Tyson was feeling fatigued so he excused himself and went into his room.

He opened his drawer with his small key and took out a bottle. He popped a laxative pill into his mouth and returned the bottle to its place. He locked the drawer again and stood up.

He jumped on his bed and removed Kuro's key from his pocket and threw it on his bedside table.

---

(Tyson's point of view)

That supermodel story had me moved. Somehow, the article had convinced me that Kai was right about the diet. It was dangerous and risky. But I can't, I can't give up! Not when I am so close to my dream weight. Just three more easy pounds, then I will stop. If I get to seventy-five and remain that way, I would be really happy.

I looked at Kuro's keys again. I wonder how Kuro is doing. I wonder if I should tell him about Kai and what he has said to me. Well, maybe I'll tell him tomorrow.

I shivered. It was cold. I pulled the woolly blanket over me, covering my whole body. I am lethargic. I feel another headache attacking into my head and tormenting me.

I closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep, but failed miserably. All I could think of was why Kai was so nice to me and what Kai have said about anorexia.

"Ok Tyson, forget about everything and go to sleep." I tell myself.

After struggling to sleep for a long time, I got up and stared into the mirror. Yuk. What the hell have I become? My eyes swelled up again as I threw myself on my bed. Then somehow, I have fallen asleep.

---

I woke up to Ray's voice. "Hey Tyson, it's three now, you've had enough sleep yet?"

I yawned. "Oh yea, I'm not tired anymore. So you went to the supermarket when I was gone? What did you get?"

"Yea, we've bought a lot of stuff. Oh and I saw a very cute Dragoon plush toy, I thought you might like it." He said and handed me the soft blue plush.

I looked at the cuddly thing, then looked at Ray with appreciation. "Awe, thank you Ray."

"Anyway, let's go out to the lounge, Maxie need to talk to you."

I nodded. We went to the lounge room and I noticed Maxie's expression was down. I went to him and asked uncertainly, "Maxie, what's wrong?"

I heard him sigh, and then looked up at me. "Mom said something important came up and I had to go back to America with her. She said it was really urgent and she couldn't tell me over the phone, so I have to leave soon."

"So... do you know when you are leaving?"

"Mom said I have to leave Monday next week. She sent me an aeroplane ticket last week and said that it should arrive in the mail box this week."

"I... I see." I didn't know what to say. I mean... he won't be gone forever, will he? If not, why is he so upset? "We'll see each other soon Maxie, I promise we'll have a chance."

"I hope so." What does he mean by 'I hope so'?

"We will." I reassured him, putting on a genuine smile.

---

Regarding chapter "Frigid to tepid, tepid to frigid" - Kai's attitude was cold, but he is becoming more caring and all. On the other hand, Tyson's becoming cold (temperature) due to his anorexia disease.

Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter. This story is going towards the end. wails I want to extend it and make more complications! But I can't! Oh well, **please review**.

Take care, smile, have a good time, don't stress. If you draw, then happy drawing. If you write, happy writing, if you read, happy reading and reviewing… whatever you do, do it happily! Until next chapter, Ja!

-DNA [01/12/2003


	11. Solicitious

**Disclaimers: **I don't (and have no intentions) of owning Beyblade as I'm only a poor fan girl. I own Kuro, the storyline and… that's it.

**Chapter eleven - Solicitous**

(Max's point of view)

I'm scared; I'm very scared. In fact, I'm terrified. Mom said she had something important up and I have to return to America for a while. She said it would be a really quick visit; just something about my dad. Very briefly, she had told me that dad had been a bit crapulous.

But at the moment, that isn't what I'm worried about; it's Tyson that I'm concerned for. I see my best friend everyday, slipping away very slowly and there's nothing I could do for him right now, can't even stick by him through his roughest times.

I looked at him slowly and said, "Mom said I have to leave Monday next week. She sent me an aeroplane ticket last week and said that it should arrive in the mail box this week."

"I... I see. We'll see each other soon Maxie, I promise we'll have a chance." He said as cheerfully as he could, seeing that I look a bit bitter and had a hint of melancholy in my voice.

"I hope so." I said, trying to hide the worry in my voice while looking at the floor.

"We will." He reassured me and I smiled. I really do hope so, Tyson, just promise me not to let me down when I come back. I want to see you healthy and normal, not obsessing over your weight. I hope Kai would help you as he is the one you love.

---

I woke up early the day I had to leave Japan. We (the Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickinson) went to the airport for my flight at nine. Carrying a luggage in one hand, I wrapped the other arm around Tyson and gently whispered, "Tyson, promise me that I'll be able to see you again?"

He frowned for a while, then answered, "Of course, silly." and I let go of him. "If you can't come back, we'll fly there to get you."

"Remember your promise." I said, half mysteriously and half jokingly.

I walked to Ray and Kai. "Take care of Tyson, please." I said it sotto voce so Tyson couldn't hear it.

Kai nodded and Ray said "We will."

"What did you guys say?" said Tyson, standing with arms akimbo.

"Just telling them to take care." I winked playfully at him.

The announcer declared my flight, indicating that I had to leave. "I have to go in now. Bye bye."

I took the plane ticket out and I looked at Tyson one last time, hoping he'll keep his promise, then waved the group 'goodbye' as I ambulated into the passenger terminal.

---

(Tyson's point of view)

Maxie had left for approximately a week now, and I'm already missing him. Without him, it's been a tinge quiet. Apart from Ray, he's also one of my best friends, along with Kenny, Kuro and Kai. Well, Kai's not really my best friend, he's my... Er, never mind.

I remembered that Maxie was still acting strangely when he hugged my goodbye. I can't tell what was wrong with him, just hope he's alright.

Anyway, I left the apartment this morning without Kai asking me where I was heading. I guess he got used to it by now; me getting up everyday, meeting Kuro and all. He gives me those talks every now and then, and had convinced me a bit that the anorexia illness is kind of like mine, but I insisted I'd stop when I dropped three pounds. Well, I did drop those extra pounds, but I'm finding it difficult to stop, so I continued. I told Kai I haven't dropped the three yet, but I felt really guilty that I've lied to him afterwards. Just another two and it'll be all over.

I jogged across the brink of the grassy area and onto the hard bitumen road, crossing it with care. That's how Kuro and I met; I wasn't paying attention when I was crossing the road and bang, he thought he'd hit me and sent me to the hospital. I guess that's what we call fate; meeting a person so suddenly without expecting anything to happen but end up friends as a result. Kuro and I became friends almost instantly after I've recovered. Well, we met under some unwanted circumstances though.

I stood in the centre of the park, looking around, wondering why Kuro hadn't arrived yet. He was always punctual, or even early, but why wasn't he here? I looked at my watch and placed my hand on my hips. I continued to stroll around while waiting for him.

I waited for about half an hour. _Kuro, where in the world are you? Today is a Monday, you should be here._ Perhaps he had forgotten, or maybe he had lost track of time? Nodding my head in satisfaction, I searched for Kuro's apartment key. I took out the set; attached to the keychain were my keys and one other; Kuro's key.

I brisk walked to his apartment and stopped outside his door. I raised my hand to knock on it, not wanting to use the keys he'd given me just yet. He'll think I'm an intruder.

"Kuro... Are you there? Kuro...?" I called. "Kuro, are you there? Kuro...?" I rang the doorbell again.

"Where could he have been?" I wondered out loud.

I took the red key out and poked it through the hole. I gave it a twist and pushed the door open.

"Kuro?" I said as I walked around the small spaces. Isn't he at home? Aww man... I continued to walk until I've reached his room, opened the door to see no one there. I sighed, where could he have gone?

I started to stagger out of his room but something had caught my eye; a bottle of pills. I turned around and picked the small bottle up and read the label. They were laxative pills. I never knew Kuro took laxatives. And he's already skinny enough, why did he still diet?

I shook my head and came out of his neatly cleaned room. He had the habit of keeping his place in shape. He's quite a perfectionist.

I closed the door and toddled to the bathroom right across his room. I attached my ear to the door, trying to hear if he was doing anything in the bathroom (in case I came in and saw him doing his business; that would be really embarrassing). When I heard no sign of movement inside, I tapped gently on the door, then, after a short while, opened the door.

"Kuro?"

---

It would all end soon, everything would turn around. Please be patient with me and tune in when the next chapter comes out (I've written it already, so it wouldn't be late…) In the meantime, **please review**!

Good luck to everybody in the following year (2004) and in the future. Happy new year to you all. Till then, be cheery, smiley and have fun! Ja

-DNA [29/12/2003


	12. Elysium

**Tip**: Bring a box of tissues!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I've nothing to say. I don't own a thing, only the story! And Kuro, you ask? Yes, I own him too.

**Chapter twelve - Elysium**

(Tyson's point of view)

I peered in the small bathroom.

"Ku---" I started but stopped when I saw Kuro.

Kuro was laying there, eyelids closed as if he was in a deep slumber. His body was limp; he loll with his head lain on the shower glass, tilted to one side. His left arm was on the bath tub and his other arm beside his peaceful figure. His face was wan, hair was messed up.

I walked towards him, my heart pounding a little. Nervously, I called his name, expecting him to wake up, but he didn't budge. Perhaps he fainted?

"K-k-kuro, answer me. Answer me... Kuro!" I tried again, yet, nothing happened.

I bent down and tugged Kuro on his arm, "Kuro... answer me Kuroshio. Wake up!" My voice stuttered as I called his name, over and over again, shaking more violently each time I said his name. What could have possibly happened to him? "Ku... wake up! Please Kuro… say something?"

Fingers trembling, I reached below his nose. I felt my blood turn cold as I desperately reached for his right hand to feel his pulse. I paled.

"Kuroshio..." I cried but forced a bitter smile. "Kuro, please wake up, don't play around with me, please!"

I continued to talk incoherently, "Answer me! Kuro... I beg you, don't play with me, don't mess around with me, please Kuro..."

Tears slipped down my face as I carelessly wiped them away from my bleared eyes. "Kuro, you're very good at pretending." I sniffed.

"Please Kuro, you win, just please... don't play around. You can't do this to me; you can't just play these childish games! I know you're joking with me... I just know you are." I broke down into tiny sobs and started to shake my head as if I was reluctant to do something.

"No! I know you're okay! I know you're okay! You're okay, right? Kuro, you're alright, I just know you are. Kuro... Stop it, it's hurting me!" My soft voice had turned into yells.

Poignant sorrow. I didn't know what to do but sit there and cry, cry, cry.

"Kuro, don't leave me! You just can't leave me! You are my best friend, you can't leave me! I'm begging you; please don't do this to me!" My knees dropped to the ground. "Please, wake up! It's me, Tyson..." My heart ached deeply and I clutched onto my chest area.

I held onto his body, pulling him into a tight hug. "Don't play!" I knew I was lying to myself, by the truth incise into my heart so painfully that I didn't want to admit it was so.

A new stream of thoughts came to me and suddenly, an inspiration struck me. My eyes lit up as I released Kuro from my tight hug. "I know Kuro, hold on a second and you'll be okay! You be as good as new very soon."

I picked him up easily as he was really light and put him down on the leather sofa. "Kuro, just wait a moment; I'm calling the ambulance."

I picked up the receiver and dialed furiously. I told them that I needed an ambulance and resumed to Kuro.

"They'll be here very soon. Don't give up, okay?"

The ambulance came and checked him. They told me that there weren't any injuries or anything and they wanted to check with his sudden cryptic death.

I held onto his body and wept. "But you can't do that; he's perfectly fine, isn't he? He's just playing around with us, isn't he? He's in good health, huh, isn't he? Tell us you're just playing with us, Kuro, please?"

One of the officers sat me down and explained to me that he was dead. I shook my head at him with hands blocking my ears and whispered, "No, you're lying. He's not dead! He's not!!!"

---

I walked back to my apartment, with tears in my eyes, threatening to fall. I had finally accepted that Kuro is dead. They told me that Kuro passed away because he was really underweight. They told me that he had anorexia, the disease Kai had told me about. He fell way below the average weight and died due to organ failures.

I walked in and saw Kai standing there, concern filled in his voice when he said, "Tyson, what's wrong?"

I ran to him and hugged him with all my might, sobbing into his chest. I didn't care if it was Kai, the ice prince. I just need someone to hug. And to my surprise, he hugged back and whispered, "It is okay" to me. He comforted me, rubbing my back.

"Kai, Kuro's dead... It's my entire fault. It's my entire fault that he died. Kai... he was my best friend..."

"Tell me what happened, Tyson."

So I told him what happened from the start. I told him that we were running to keep our weight off; I told him that Kuro was losing weight faster than I was; I told him how I found Kuro lying on the ground; I told him that the doctors told me that Kuro died because of organ failure; I told him every detail.

"Kai, if I told him what you've told me, maybe he would've seen through and he wouldn't have died. It's my fault; I was too late!"

He patted my back. "Tyson, you've got to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. He just went too far." Kai let me go so he could look at me. "Even if he'd ask for help, it wouldn't save him. He had reached to the extreme level of starvation and his organs would've failed him sooner or later. Trust me Tyson, it wasn't you fault. You've got to stop grieving. All we can do now is hope that Kuroshio will enter Elysium and rest in peace."

I nodded, but remained silent. I didn't know what to say to that, it was too heart-breaking.

"Tyson, I hope you know what you're doing to yourself is like exactly what Kuroshio did to himself. Then you'll hurt all of us, including me, if you reach the level Kuroshio did."

"I... I understand Kai."

"Please, stop this before it gets severe. We will support you until the end. Together, we could help you recover."

My eyes have swollen to Kai's beautiful yet truthful words, and I hugged him with gratitude.

"Thanks Kai."

And for you Kai, I will recover, I thought as closed my eyes, saying a prayer for Kuro and wishing him the best of luck.

---

I feel like a horrible evil killer! Sorry, Kuro had to go and I did it in the most painful way. And no, he's not going to reincarnate. Man, what a great way to start the year! Gomen ne.

Ok, **please review**. Right now, I can't smile, so I won't bother asking you to smile. (In fact, I have tears in my eyes, threatening to fall down). Until next time, Ja!

-DNA [20/01/2004


	13. A new inception

**Disclaimers:** The only thing that's mine is the story and any original characters

**Chapter thirteen - A new inception**

(Ray's point of view)

It's been three months since Kai took Tyson to the hospital for help. The doctors said Tyson was a really lucky guy because if he went on without food for a little bit longer, they couldn't help him; one of his major organs will, just like Kuroshio, fail him. He's now doing well, still being hospitalised though.

Tyson is known best for his luckiness. He is always the lucky one, even when he Beyblades, not that he doesn't have the skills to. He has skills alright, but with a bit of luck, everything looks much better. And this is how Tyson is right now; his rapid improvement looks promising. It wasn't always like this when he first came to the hospital...

**-Flashback-**

One and a half months ago, when things started looking really bad for Tyson, Max came back from America and stood by him. The more support he received, the better and we and Max did help Tyson through the rough times.

"Tyson, you have to get better, for your friends. My father had just died because of a heart stroke; you can't die on me as well! You have to get better, Tyson, you have to..."

Tyson somehow managed to pull through for everyone and got better due to treatment.

**-End flashback-**

After that difficult period of time, his health is remained steady.

Right now, Kai, Max and I are going visiting Tyson. Kenny had to visit his sick grandma in Korea and had left when he was assured that Tyson would recover. Tyson is now under intensive care and is seeing a psychologist to talk out his problems. Sometimes, his physician, doctor Takana, would ask us to join Tyson to those therapy sessions.

Tyson looked better than ever. His health had improved a lot and is recuperating faster than any other patients. Perhaps it's because he _wanted_ to make progress and is trying really hard to get back in shape. The doctor said that not everyone recovers from anorexia as quickly as Tyson.

He had his first piece of chocolate mud cake in ages, just last week. It took him an hour to finish it, but he didn't complain when we fed it to him. We were really proud of him and he looked really proud of himself too. Kai had even spent $50 of red roses to give Tyson. Tyson thought Kai gave him the roses as an "I'm really proud of you" thing, but was still happy because he had received roses from his crush.

Before we walk in the hospital, I stopped and turned around, looking at Kai seriously.

"I hope you know what you're doing." I said, referring to Tyson but he didn't get the message. I eyed the roses and then looked up at him again.

"What?" He said, oblivious to what I was implying. I guess he didn't know what I mean.

"Tyson really likes you. I hope you know what you're doing. Giving him roses aren't helping because it might make him get the wrong idea."

His eyes widened, mouth a little gaped, he managed to say, "H-he likes... me?"

I nodded.

Then he looked at me with a genuine smile, saying "Ray, don't worry, I wouldn't break his heart."

I guess he is a changed man now. He has changed ever since the beginning of Tyson's incident; he has really changed for the better. He's much gentle and not so cold towards us, particularly with Tyson. I'm really glad something good had come out of something bad.

The three of us walked slowly to Tyson's room; Kai looked like he was in deep thought and Max had a sunny grin on his face, happy to see his best friend again.

"Ray, Max... can you two leave Tyson and I alone for a while?" Kai asked. Max looked at me. We both nodded and wandered elsewhere. I wonder what Kai is going to say to Tyson...

---

(Kai's point of view)

Oh my god, Tyson likes me. I've never been good at telling other people my feelings and I'm feeling very tensed. I know I wouldn't be rejected what-so-ever because Ray told me that Tyson felt that way for me, but still. Should I tell him?

Yes.

I ambled towards Tyson's room and saw him sitting upright reading a health magazine. I entered the small room and Tyson, sensing presence, turned his head around.

With a silly grin on his face, he said sweetly, "Hi Kai!"

"Hey Tyson, how are you feeling?" I said casually.

"I'm fine! Oh yea, where are the others?"

"Well, they just went outside for some fresh air, they'll be back soon. Oh, here… these are for you." I said rather hesitantly, handing him the roses.

He took it and smelt them, blushing a little, "Er, thanks Kai, they're lovely. Oh, have a seat!"

I took the seat beside his bed and sat down. I closed my eyes and sighed silently, wondering what to do next. I've never told anyone that I love them before...

"Kai, are you alright?" Tyson said; face moving a little closer to mine.

I opened my eyes and raised my hand to cup his face gently and kissed him softly on his lips. The words somehow couldn't escape from my lips, so I figured actions would be more appropriate. He didn't blench and it made me feel more assured.

"K-kai..." Breathless and a bit shocked, he looked down and his face tinted a lovely shade of red. It was then I realised that he _did_ feel the same way I did.

Very confidently, I mouthed the words, "I love you, Tyson" tenderly.

With hopes in his eyes, he looked up at me. I noticed that he was on the verge of shedding a tear. "Really?"

I nodded, not saying anything as words are not important at this stage.

He threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly, "I love you too, Kai."

I lifted his chin up and kissed him passionately. After a while, we broke off the kiss and continued to embrace, savoring the precious moment.

He looked up at me and grinned, whispering "You know, I thought it was impossible for you to say those things."

"I did too, but I'm glad I did." And we osculated again, with more love and affection than the last.

---

(Max's point of view)

While Ray and I headed outside, he told me everything about Tyson and Kai. He said Tyson had always loved Kai, and he was really sure that Kai felt the same. I wasn't so sure; Kai was always cold and distant, he never showed any emotion.

And then I found out how wrong I was.

Ray and I walked back to the room. We peeked in surreptitiously and saw Tyson and Kai, kissing intimately. Ray and I smiled to each other and decided to leave the guys alone. I felt really happy for the both of them.

This is a prefect chance for Tyson and Kai to start a new beginning. With that thought in mind, Ray and I started to promenade outside the hospital.

---

squeals And a happy ending… or is it not finished yet? I don't know. I'm planning on another chapter, like a retrospective finale thing… an epilogue. You know, check if everything is alright with Tyson.

I'll see you later… this is not the end yet. If I decide not to do an epilogue, then I'll post TS theme song. Anyway, please **review**. Until next time, Ja!

-DNA [07/02/2004


	14. Epilogue

This chapter is the last part to the story… The epilogue! The ending is a happy one (everyone requested a happy ending or they would kill me!)… If you have any ideas for a sequel or whatever, please have your say!

Okay, please enjoy the last part of "TS"

**Special thanks:** To all that have reviewed and supported me! Thanks heaps!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade. Aoki Takao does.

**Epilogue – Welcome back!**

(Tyson's point of view)

It's been a while since I've been submitted to the hospital by my lover, Kai. Looking back at all which had happened caused me poignant sorrow, especially how Kuro and I supported each other for a wrong doing; starving ourselves nearly to death and keeping up the lies. I'm very pained to even recal the look on Kuro's face while he laid helplessly in the bathroom. I was still lying to myself then; Kai had warned me time after time and I still let Kuro go. Kai tells me that Kuro couldn't turn back; it isn't my fault... But I refuse that thought, how could it not be my fault? Those words really helped me but I still feel partly guilty for it.

I looked up at the beautifully bright sky, filled with white clouds and colourful birds flying peacefully. My physician said I could leave the hospital because I was constantly putting on weight. I'm still a little underweight at 92 pounds, but I must admit, I feel much better and energetic. Eating hasn't been so bad after all; I don't see knives sticking out of apples, toxins in muffins nor dirt in a bowl of noodles. Those visions seem like mere hallucinations to me now; how could that be possible? I guess I was _really_ despising food back then. I eat healthily, though sometimes more than usual in hope of gaining more weight so I could reach to a more stable stage. Kai would give me a peck on the check and whisper "No matter what size you are, I would still love you!"

I'm very thankful for having such supportive friends who are always there when I need them. Being patient with me is tougher than it looks. There's Ray, so persistent and always anxious to find out about the truth that I wouldn't reveal. Then there's Maxie, always looking out for me and supporting no matter what, even at the time of the tragic death of his father. Then there's Kai... I'm also really thankful for him; he's been the most willing to wait and caring for he loves me for who I am. I never knew I would ever see the gentle side to Kai. My friends were really happy when Kai and I got together. It's been a couple of months now, and we are stronger than ever. I love life now that Kai's with me.

Kai, he is most comforting. Every time our lips meet, all my pain, troubles and worries would vanish. It's as if he was an Angel sent from above to help me, save me and bring me happiness. Every time I'm down, he would lift the weight off my shoulder and free me of everything.

I stepped out of the car, Kai's arms holding me. Warm smiles welcomed me as we, the Bladebreakers, walked into the gates. Tears started strolling down my face as I scanner over the people. Above the door was a sign saying "Welcome back, Tyson... We all miss you!". It was a truly surprising return; many people cared about my well-being and I am deeply touched.

I think I've matured a lot; I've learnt really important things from this near-death experience. I've learnt to appreciate life and not take it for granted; I know the reason why I have lived till this day is because I wanted to live, not some kind of miracle. If you will just hang on and fight back, everything would be worth it at the end. I more than appreciate the people around me for they are most important. But from this, the most important thing I've learnt is that God loves us for who we are; we are individuals, special and beautiful in every way, and that's why I love being me. I love being Tyson Kinomiya!

Welcome back, Tyson!

---

Cool… all done!! I will see you in another story later. And no, I did not have anorexia/bulimia before! ;

Okay… to all that have been reviewing, you are all very special! I thank you heaps!

**Chapter 01 **

Kiina KhaosOne Rumi-chan Feelin Glayish Mieco I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p Himoko Yatsumi Molima DG purplefirephoenix Porticulis Destiny DS

**Chapter 02**

I luv Yugi and Dasuke so :p cleo Feelin Glayish Shadow cat17 Himoko Yatsumi Mieco KhaosOne Daughterofdeath Porticulis Blue winged Angel Vialana AkaiUsagi Rumi-chan Arashi Doragon SSJ4 Sailor Menz Amara Molima Imari Raven's light Natsu-chan Kai's Asian angel Crosby LITS DG Animegurl14 Kiina

**Chapter 03**

Porticulis Vialana I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p Bloody Mary Kaiiko SSJ4 Sailor Menz Daughterofdeath Feelin Glayish Pink devil DG cleo Himoko Yatsumi Mieco LITS AkaiUsagi Felik Arashi Doragon Natsu-chan Amara Crosby Imari Shadow cat17 Darkspider KellyQ SakuraAngel4eva Kiina Rumi-chan

**Chapter 04**

Feelin Glayish Porticulis Kiina Blue Winged Angel dranzerki4225 Darkspider Imari Mizu Tenshi Kaiiko SSJ4 Sailor Menz Fallen1 DG Bloody Mary KellyQ Shadow cat17 cleo Jay Kamiya Flamable-devil Felik Mieco Pink devil I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p Oceanictear Amara Natsu-chan Arashi Doragon Acey1 LinaTOB LITS Chaimera AkaiUsagi Vialana Rumi-chan

**Chapter 05**

KellyQ Flamable-devil Feelin Glayish Porticulis Oceanictear Darkspider KhaosOne Amara Vialana DG Mizu Tenshi Bloody Mary Kaiiko Imari Suki-Rin SSJ4 Sailor Menz I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p Cleo Liljah LITS Felik AkaiUsagi Kiina Jay Kamiya Fallen1 Natsu-chan Rumi-chan Arashi Doragon

**Chapter 06**

Bloody Mary Feelin Glayish SSJ4 Sailor Menz Natsu-chan Amara Flamable-devil Kiina Oceanictear KhaosOne Kaiiko Imari Cleo LITS Raven's light Porticulis Mugs Jay Kamiya FA Stars Hawk kellyQ Mizu Tenshi I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p DG Shadow cat17 Vialana AkaiUsagi Arashi Doragon Darkspider Rumi-chan Kenren18

**Chapter 07**

Himoko Yatsumi Kiina Flamable-devil asa-chan Bloody Mary LITS Imari Feelin Glayish kellyQ AkaiUsagi Ravensta692003 SakuraAngel4eva Felik Kaiiko Rumi-chan SSJ4 Sailor Menz Oceanictear Vialana I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p Mizu Tenshi DG Cleo Raven's light KhaosOne Destiny DS Amara Natsu-chan Jay Kamiya Shadow cat17 Timberwolf220 Phoniex-dragoonmoon Porticulis Darkspider Tinanit Enozym Liljah

**Chapter 08**

Rumi-chan Kiina SSJ4 Sailor Menz Himoko Yatsumi Flamable-devil Oceanictear SakuraAngel4eva I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p Mizu Tenshi cleo Bloody Mary Kaiiko KellyQ LITS Imari SilveryKitsune Feelin Glayish Jay Kamiya Felik AkaiUsagi Darkspider Tinanit Enozym Liljah DG Timberwolf220 JadesRose Amara Dreamer Vialana KhaoOne Raven's light Titanic Babe asa-chan

**Chapter 09**

Raven's light Rumi-chan KhaoOne Feelin Glayish Jay Kamiya SSJ4 Sailor Menz SilveryKitsune Little Leila KellyQ JadesRose AkaiUsagi Liljah Timberwolf220 Tinanit Enozym Arashi Doragon Titanic Babe Darkspider Fallen1 Flamable-devil Kaiiko Mizu-Tenshi cleo Imari LITS DG Kiina Bloody Mary SakuraAngel4eva Natsu-chan I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p Yami Ami Felik Dragona15 Oceanictear Vialana Amara

**Chapter 10**

KhaosOne Feelin Glayish Darkspider SilveryKitsune SSJ4 Sailor Menz Kaiiko Raven's light KellyQ Imari SakuraAngel4eva JadesRose Jay Kamiya Vialana Rumi-chan Oceanictear Amara cleo I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p Mizu Tenshi DG Himoko Yatsumi Bloody Mary Natsu-chan Tinanit Enozym Dragona15 Destiny DS Ember phoenix Ms Hobgoblin LITS Liljah rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike

**Chapter 11**

Natsu-chan Bloody Mary SilveryKitsune Kiina SSJ4 Sailor Menz LITS CrazyJen I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p AkaiUsagi Ms Hobgoblin Rumi-chan Timberwolf220 Mizu Tenshi rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike Liljah cleo Imari Driger&Dragoon Jay Kamiya SakuraAngel4eva Dragona15 Raven's light KellyQ Vialana Himoko Yatsumi KhaosOne Dreamer Kaiiko Amara Feelin Glayish Sweetangle DG JadesRose Unclear-Destiny Tinanit Enozym

**Chapter 12**

KellyQ Feelin Glayish Raven's light Natsu-chan Kaiiko Jay Kamiya Tinanit Enozym Unclear-Destiny SakuraAngel4eva JadesRose Rumi-chan rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p Kat Arashi Doragon Vialana Cresente nuwedes Bloody Mary Destiny DS Amara Black dragon Dragona15 Ms Hobgoblin Imari Himoko Yatsumi AkaiUsagi Timberwolf220 KhaosOne kaieshakai SSJ4 Sailor Menz Akhet Sweetangle SilveryKitsune Oceanictear Kayanna Natsu-chan Kiina

**Chapter 13**

Raven's light I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p Kayanna Unclear-Destiny Bloody Mary SakuraAngel4eva Feelin Glayish Ms Hobgoblin Rumi-chan AkaiUsagi Tinanit Enozym rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike Kat Mizu Tenshi Kaiiko JadesRose KellyQ Dragona15 Imari kaieshakai Lady Amara Sere-estel Little Leila Kiina Jay Kamiya Himoko Yatsumi Ayamari Kawaii Gremlin

**Epilogue**

Please review!

- DNA [13/07/2004


	15. TS Theme song

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade is **not mine**. The story is **mine**. The lyrics below are **mine**. Kuroshio (who have died) is **mine**.

**TS theme – Wasting away**

**[Verse 1**

Emptiness

Like a bird without wings

A leafless tress

A sand less beach

Can't help it, I just can't help it

**[Bridge**

Can't live without this feeling

Everyday, I'm drifting further away

**[Chorus**

Slowly, slowly…

Struggling to fight but

Very slowly, I'm killing myself

I'm fading away

My life is wasting away

Just wasting away

**[Verse 2**

Despression

Voices inside haunts me - it's terrifying

Darkness complements my mind of demons

Leaving me in a suicidal state

**[Bridge**

But I can't live without this feeling

Everyday, I'm drifting further away

**[Chorus**

Slowly, slowly…

Struggling to fight but

Very slowly, I'm killing myself

I'm fading away

My life is wasting away

Just wasting away

Why do we do this?

I don't know, honestly

It had become my only friend

My hope

My life

It's what I had become

Please stop it, it hurts

Please rid me of the pain

**---**

Thanks again, to all the people who have supported me.

Would you all do me one more favour please? chibi eyed I know it's selfish but… could you please review with the following (because I want to know how you feel and you can have your say) using cut and paste…? It'll be best if you answer all questions

**---**

1) The theme song…

Absolutely terrible

That was a song? oO;

I don't get it so therefore, I don't like it

It is alright, relevant to the story

Meaningful, I liked it

I loved it, I just did

2) The story was [You may choose more than one

Plain stupid

Crap

Okay

Good

Excellent

Tragic

Beautiful

3) The style of writing

Not too good, could be improved

Alright

Organised, really good

4) The plot was [You may choose more than one

Shit

Sad

Fine

Good

Touching

Really realistic

5) My favourite chapter was

01. "Weird"

02. "Black eyes, blue dragon"

03. "Feel like shit"

04. "Jaded"

05. "Recuperation"

06. "Affectation"

07. "Extricate"

08. "Experience"

09. "Confrontation"

10. "Incorrigible"

11. "Solicitous"

12. "Elysium"

13. "A new inception"

5) Would you like DNA to write more stories? If so, what genre?

6) Do you want a sequel? If so, please give ideas.

7) Out of 10, I give the story  /10 [Note: starting with 1, which is terrible and a 10 is excellent

8) Any other comments? Complaints? Leave DNA a message here…

**---**

Thank you! It's so sad to say goodbye… wipes tears You guys have been beautiful. I hope to see you guys again in soon. Be happy and smile

Ja matta

-DNA Signing off this story [02/2004


End file.
